In automatic machines for transferring packets of cigarettes, a continuous line of packets of cigarettes is fed in a feed direction to a transfer station. The line of packets travelling in the feed direction is arrested when the lead packet, i.e. the first packet in the line, intercepts an end wall at the transfer station; at which point, the lead packet is transferred in a transfer direction substantially perpendicular to the feed direction to separate the lead packet from the line; and, once transferred, the lead packet is further conveyed along an output path. The above operations are obviously repeated for each packet occupying the lead position in the line.
In modern automatic machines, the line of packets is fed to the transfer station at relatively high speed to permit high output rates and prevent gaps forming between successive packets in the line. As a result, the lead packet contacts the end wall with fairly considerable force capable of damaging the lead packet. Moreover, as it is being fed in the transfer direction, the lead packet slides against the end wall, thus possibly undergoing further damage.